Amethyst meets Lolirock
by shelbylove
Summary: Amethyst and Shadow are going on a date tomorrow night. Meanwhile Gramorr sees her as an important powerful girl and has plans for her find out what in this story. By the way this is before the season 1 finale so there will be no problems with continuity.
1. Chapter 1:Proluge

Shadow-(he knocked on Zim's door)

Amethyst-(she heard him)I'll get it. Hey Shadow what's up?

Shadow-Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night there's a dance party we can go to?

Amethyst-I'd love too!

Shadow-Cool I'll be here at 6:00

Amethyst-Great see you then!

MEANWHILE IN A DARK CASTLE

Gramorr-(he was spying on Amethyst and thought of a plan)Mephisto, Praxina!(two crystals appeared and a girl and boy appeared in the crystals)

Mephisto-Yes all dark and evil one?

Gramorr-I have smelled a very strong power and it comes from this little alien girl(he shows her walking to the mall with Keirria for an outfit to wear on her date)I was spying on her this turns out she's a princess of half of an empire and the Daughter of the most powerful royal member who has ever lived also she is from another dimension.

Praxina-Wow this could be a huge game changer for us!

Gramorr-Well as you can see she shopping so she can look good for her date tomorrow night, when she goes to sleep that night capture her and bring her to me! But until then spy on her and tell me details about her power!

Praxina-As you wish master!(now the call is over)Humm this will be interesting(they open the portal and go through it)

Mephisto-Wow it's so different than our world's Earth.

Praxina-Indeed look there's the mall let's wait for her to come out so we can really spy on her.

Mephisto-Good idea Prax especially if she would recognize us if we just following her on foot!

Praxina-I didn't even think about that but you're right for once.

MEANWHILE IN THE MALL

Amethyst-(she was wearing a sleeveless teal that went just before her ankles dress with hot pink flowers printed on the top's and bottom edge)Kirria I think this is it What do you think?

Kirria-I think so too!

Amethyst-Sweet(she changes back into her Irken uniform and bought the dress)Let's get home so we can be on time for dinner so it will be fresh!

Kirria-Totally!

Amethyst-I can't wait to show dad!

Mephisto-Look there she is! I wonder why she's not covering her true self so the humans don't try and harm her though and what is that with her?

Praxina-I don't know but be quiet, follow, and observe her!

Mephisto-I know that(they followed her all the way to her house when they heard some useful stuff)


	2. Chapter 2:Spying Part 1

ON THE WAY BACK TO THE BASE

Amethyst-Man can you believe I used to think that dating was lame?!

Kirria-Honestly yeah.

Amethyst-And not only is he my boyfriend he's also my true love! Talk about fate?!

Kirria-Well true love was the only thing that could save him from the possession spell which you broke of course.

Amethyst-Good thing fate was on our side that day or who knows what would've happened!

Kirria-Yeah I don't want to even think about it.

Amethyst-Well you know what Kirria? I knew I was powerful before the day I killed Doom but on that day I saw I'm more powerful than I ever thought! It's a good thing I've been training harder ever since who knows what could happen next like that!

Kirria-Yeah you were super incredible! And I agree!

Praxina-(she gasped)Mephisto did you hear that?

Mephisto-Yes Gramorr will be pleased!

Amethyst-Dad, Gir, Mini Moose, Kirakishou, and Shelby I'm home (Julie was working on Utopia tonight)

Mephisto-(they were looking through the window and Praxina cast a spell so they could hear them too)Wow who are those two?(he pointed to Shelby,and Kirakishou)

Praxina-I don't know but hush!

Zim-Hi Amethyst well show us the dress

Amethyst-Okay, Okay(she pulled it out of the bag)Well what do you think?

Zim-It's amazing!

Gir-Wow I loves it little master!

Mini moose-MEEP

Kirakishou-It's beautiful

Shelby-It's Fantastic

Amethyst-Why thank you!

AFTER DINNER

Amethyst-Well I'm beat good night guys.

Everyone else-Good night Amethyst

Praxina-(She casts a spell to create a spy bug while Amethyst was talking to the others during dinner)This will make it easier(she casts a spell to put the spy bug on Amethyst's pak)

Amethyst-Time to hit the hay.(she gets on top of the trashcan elevator)Computer take me down to my room please?

Computer-Yes Ma'am

Praxina-Wow it really was a good idea to put the spy bug on her.

Mephisto-I know so we better tell Gramorr. But I wonder why he wants us to go after Amethyst instead of her Mother. Where is she anyway?

Praxina-We'll ask him I just hope he doesn't get mad.


	3. Chapter 3:spying part 2

Praxina-Okay here we go.

Gramorr-Ah Mephisto, Praxina, this must mean good news.

Praxina-Yes but Mephisto has something to ask you first?

Gramorr-Very well.

Mephisto-Well why are we going after Amethyst and not her Mother and where is she?

Gramorr-Because I don't where she is so we're go after the next best thing.

Praxina-Well will see what we can find out and when she's in your hands you can force her to tell if we can't find out before that.

Gramorr-Well I like that plan. But what about what you heard today?

Praxina-Oh right it turns out Amethyst defeated the most feared person in her dimension with a lot of powerful force! And that her boyfriend is her true love because he was under a possession spell and only his true love could reverse it and Amethyst kissed him.

Gramorr-Well done you better not mess tonight up or else!

Mephisto-We won't.

MEANWHILE AT THE BASE

Kirria-Master wake up Gir made waffles.

Amethyst-Okay(sigh)

Kirria-Master are you okay?

Amethyst-I was just thinking about Mom.I miss her.

Praxina-(little did Amethyst know Praxina and Mephisto were listening)She misses her?

Mephisto-You don't think she's dead do you? Gramorr won't like this.

Praxina-I know but Hush I can't hear.

Kirria-I'm she'll visit again soon but until then she'll be in your heart.

Praxina-Oh boy either she's a ghost or she and Amethyst's father are divorced. But either way this can't be good.

That Night after their date

Praxina-It's time(they sneak into the base but they realize zim's not a sleep so she imprisoned him in dark crystal before he saw them there)That was close.(the make into Amethyst's room)

Kirakishou-Who are you-(she was now imprisoned in dark crystal too)

Kirria-Okay Take this(she shoots her lasers at them)

Praxina-AH! gurr(she knocks Kirria out)Now time to take what we came here for.

Amethyst-Mumumumu….UHHH(she was starting to wake up because she heard Kirria's lasers)

Mephisto-(he whispers)She waking up

Praxina-No we've come so close to fail now(she knocks Amethyst out and opens the portal to Ephedia and sends Amethyst through)We might as well release these two.

Mephisto-Fine EXPORLO! Let's get out of here(and the teleport away.)

Gramorr-Huh?(Amethyst lands gently in front of Gramorr passed out)HAHAHAHA!

Amethyst-Huh uhh(she opened her eyes as she said that but passed out again)


	4. Chapter 4:kidnapped

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I woke up in a dark crystal cell."No way I'm in Ephedia?!" I couldn't believe it!"But how did I get here and since I'm in the dungeon what does Gramorr want with me" I said in fear. Then I noticed that I was chained to the wall by my neck. But I was able to change into my uniform but it wiped me out! "Huh why did that take so much effort to use my levitation?!" I said panicking when someone said "Ah I see you're awake so tell me where your Mother is or I will have to torture it out of you! Oh and don't try to escape because I naturalized your powers!" It was Gramorr I couldn't believe he asked such a question that I couldn't speak!

MEANWHILE AT THE BASE

Kirria-(she finally woke up)No Master!(then she saw that Amethyst was no longer in her bed)Oh no she's gone GRRRRRRRR AAAAAAHUUUUUUG!

Zim-Huh what happened last night(then he heard Kirria scream)Huh what's going on down there?(he ran into her room panting)Kirria what's going on?(he saw Amethyst wasn't in her bed too)Huh where's Amethyst?

Kirria-I think she was kidnaped by two people that attacked me last night.

Zim-What computer show me the security cameras from last night!

Computer-Yes sir(a T.V. monitor appeared in front of them)

Kirakishou-Uuuhh what happened huh? (she saw the others watching the security cameras)

Zim-(he saw two people crystalize him)So that's what happened last night. Wait I recognize those two they're from a french anime Amethyst likes called Lolirock!

Shelby-(she was walking by the door when she heard the name Lolirock and came in)Zim did you just say Lolirock?

Zim-Yes why?

Shelby-I love that anime too and those two were Mephisto and Praxina and I think they sent her to Ephedia in the evil Gramorr's castle. She could be in great danger we need to find the Princesses and tell them.

Zim-So we're going the lolirock universe?

Shelby-First let's call the others just in case.

Zim-Alright.

MEANWHILE IN EPHEDIA

Gramorr-Well where is she?

Amethyst-I'll never tell you anything!

Gramorr-If you don't tell me by tonight I'll have to force it out of you!

Amethyst-Well too bad You'll never get it out of me!(she was strong but scared because this was just like the virus incident)

Gramorr- well you have plenty of time alone to think about that! HAHAHA(he walked away leaving Amethyst all alone)

Amethyst-(crying)Oh I know Mom can visit me but it's still painful when I talk about her death or someone brings her up like that!(she cried all morning)

MEANWHILE IN THE THRONE ROOM

Gramorr-Mephisto Praxina I need you to stop Amethyst's friends and family from leaving their world but you must hurry!

Praxina-On it!


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Lolirock

Shadow-I can't believe someone took my true love like this let's go

Rachel-Yeah they won't get away with taking my future sister in law!

Praxina-Oh I don't think so!(she crystallizes them)That was close!

MEANWHILE AT IRIS' HOUSE IN THE BAND ROOM

Iris-Okay I think we're ready(her pendent starts glowing)Someone needs help but I can feel they're in another world!

Talia-But we can't reach them so how is your pendent picking this up?

Iris-I don't know but we have to help them!(The go into the library to find a spell)it took them all day

MEANWHILE IN EPHEDIA

Gramorr-TIME'S UP(he opened the cell and unchained the chain from the wall and took her to the torture room)

Amethyst-So you think you can get it out of me this way?

Gramorr-(he didn't answer he just chained her to the wall so she was facing him and grabbed a whip)Now you have one more chance!

Amethyst-Never!

Gramorr-(gave her 15 lashes she screams in pain this whole time)Tell me

MEANWHILE IN THE LIBRARY

Iris-Guys I found something.

Talia-Good.

Auriana-This is going to be so cool.

Iris-Crystaltravela(a portal opened up and they went through it)

Auriana-Wow it's so normal but different.(they form a circle holding hands)Crystal locatum!

Iris-Come on(they get there 20 minutes later)Look it went into that house!(they enter the house)

Auriana-They were crystallized. But why would the twins come here?

Iris-(her pendant glows again)another person needs help she's in Gramorr's castle being whipped!

Talia-What then let's hurry crystal salvanda!

Zim-Uhh..Oh are you the Ephediain Princesses?

Iris-How do you know about that?

Shelby-Me and his daughter are huge fans! Of the show version of you guys.

Auriana-Wow cool

Zim-Well look my daughter Amethyst the princess of the planet of Utopia is in Ephedia! Will you help?

Iris-Of course and that's probably who I was feeling was in trouble. She's being whipped by Gramorr!

Zim-W-WHAT THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE(he takes his portal watch)Take us to where Amethyst is!


	6. Chapter 6:The shocking truth

Gramorr-(he had whipped Amethyst 45 times at this point)Now tell me where your Mother is!

Amethyst-(she finally gave into him and her fear and broke down and started crying)ALRIGHT I'LL TELL!(sobbs and heavy breathing)SHE'S DEAD OKAY!

Gramorr-YOU'RE LYING!(he whipped her again once)NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!

Amethyst-SHE GAVE UP HER LIFE TO SAVE MY FATHER'S LIFE AND SHE WAS TRULY RIGHT TO DO IT BECAUSE OF THE VIRUS OF DOOM!

Gramorr-What's the virus of doom?

Amethyst-It makes it so Doom the most feared being in my world to make you possessed to do his bidding and kill the ones you love the most. But he's gone forever! Anyway it happened to me because she's dead but if my Dad died instead of my mom I wouldn't be able to protect my dad helped me get cured of the virus.

Gramorr-Wow well at least I have you!

Amethyst-W-What?!

Gramorr-I'm going to use you powers for my advantage(he got a scary spell ready to fire at Amethyst when her family, friends, and the Ephedian Princesses came through the portal that Zim made)What the?! Who are you and?! But at least I have the Princesses in my presance!

Iris-Oh I don't think so IRIS PRINCESS OF EPHEDIA(she transforms)

Talia-TALIA PRINCESS OF XIRS(she transforms)

Auriana-AURIANA PRINCESS OF VOLTA(she transforms)

Zim-Wow amazing! Come on guys let's get my Daughter back!(Shadow,Rachel,and Julie went to help Iris while Zim,Paige and Shelby go over to Amethyst to help her get out of the chains)Don't worry it's going to be okay

Amethyst-(was half passed out from the lashes)D-Daddy,S-Shelby,P-Paige th- thank Utopia.(then she passed out completely)

Shelby-I don't understand she shouldn't still have the lashes why aren't her healing powers working?!

Zim-(he saw the power neutralizer chip that was on her pak)Look a neutralizer chip!

Shelby-Oh duh

Zim-(he takes the chip off)There she'll be healed in 1 minute.

Amethyst(Zim was right she even woke up from the pain and was once bleeding lashes) Dad we have to help them!

Zim-Here Shelby and Paige take these so you can protect yourselves.(he gave them a ray gun)

Shelby-Wow cool I just hope I have good aim.

Paige-I'll help as we fight okay Shelby?

Shelby-(sighed in relief)Thanks Paige

WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING THE OTHERS WAS BEGINNING OF THE FIGHT ON GRAMORR

Shadow-(he turned his hands into swords)You will pay for hurting my true love!

Rachel-(she transformed into her dog creature form)Yeah she's my future sister in law!

Auriana-I know you're evil and all but whipping a child is just so inhuman!

Iris-CRYSTAL SAPERUS!(that made her magic scepter into a sword)

Gramorr-That's it! Huh What(he saw Amethyst running toward him with her hand beams ready to fire at him)No you are all fools(he blast's everyone except for Amethyst against the wall and hit Amethyst with a spell saying)Possessio!

Amethyst-(she couldn't move thanks to Gramorr keeping her in place)NOOOO!

Zim-Uuuh(his went wide open to see his daughter being zapped by Gramorr)No Amethyst!(he started running over to protect her but was too late!)

Amethyst(when the light of the spell faded her eyes were glowing red and her bow turned into clips on her antenna)HAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7: Posessed

Amethyst-HAHAHA I'm back finally if feels so good to rule this body again!

Zim-Noo! I will not stand for this(He said as he was running to his daughter in desperation to save her.

Gramorr-Destroy him!

Amethyst-Yes Master(she started firing her dark hand beams at Zim but he kept dodging them)

Zim-Please Amethyst wake up I can't lose you again I just can't(he cried he just couldn't believe this was happening all over again)I love you!

Shadow-Amethyst please don't let this guy take over you life!

Amethyst-(she knocked them out the window but while they were in mid air she was waking up and returning back to normal just seeing her loved ones in danger)NOO!(she levitated them back into the room)Gramorr you will never control me again(she was engulfed in a white light and her eyes were glowing white and rising up into the air)AHHH!

Gramorr-Huh what's happening!

Zim-She's no longer your slave anymore!

Amethyst-(she's floating down and Shadow catches her in his arms)Uhhh Shadow what happened?

Shadow-Gramorr Possessed you!

Amethyst-WHAT!(she turns to Gramorr)HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CONTROL ME(she transform into the form she was in when she defeated Doom: A sleeveless red top with purple strips, a midriff red skirt also with purple stripes, and purple and red wings)

Gramorr-What is this?

Amethyst-Just think of it as a kind of shanila but only I and royal family members of Utopia can do! I used it to defeat Doom! Now prepare for some pain!(she took off her necklace and turned it into her blood sword)And this sword destroyed him for good!

Gramorr-No way!

Amethyst-Way but it's not my destiny to destroy you but I can hurt you enough to keep you down long enough to win this battle!(and she did and knocked him out)Is everyone alright?

Everyone else-Yeah!

Gramorr-(got up and shot a ray at Amethyst)I don't think so(he also knocked everyone out except for Zim)

Amethyst-(went through the window)AHHHHHH!

Zim-Amoru I need your wings!

Amoru-(he turned into his pegasus form and let Zim on his back)

Zim-(he and Amoru caught Amethyst before it was too late)Whew thank you Amoru!

Amoru-(made a horse noise to say you're welcome)

Zim-Amethyst are you alright?!

Amethyst-Yes thanks to you and Amoru!(she levitates everyone and opens the portal)Let's go home!(they all make it through the portal)

Shelby-Wow that was scary but epic!

Amethyst-I agree Shelby! Thank you Lolirock for your help.

Lolirock-You're welcome.


End file.
